In the Middle
by Kimura
Summary: Rose is rescued by Torchwood after being kidnapped and enslaved on an alien ship. Jack and Jackie try to help her to adjust to her life on Earth, but she is still waiting for the Doctor to come and make everything right again.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes: I do not own these characters. They belong to the BBC and/or Russell T. Davies. There are also some minor, loving tributes to a book I loved as a child: The Story of Helen Keller._

* * *

Rose wasn't quite sure when or how her whole world had been reduced to sound and pain. If she thought hard, she could faintly remember a blue box and her mother's voice. But it all seemed terribly far away.

Now there was constant pain – someone physically hurting her, agony in her stomach from near-starvation, and pins and needles all over her body from the cold. There were voices – she could only understand a word here and there; they shouted at her and ordered her about, despite her blindness.

Occasionally, there was sleep, but she only dreamt of the hell she lived in, so it gave her no rest.

However long her monotonous existence had gone on, there had been a change fairly recently. It seemed as though her quarters had been moved, and there had been snatches of talk about travel.

The changes were settling, though, and she was soon back to her usual routine. Rose wondered why she was even still alive, still conscious. And then, suddenly, the voices changed.

"Jack? I think you'd better see this."

"I'm a little busy. What is it?"

"We've found a human."

Rose puzzled over how she could suddenly understand the voices completely.

"Be there in a sec!"

"It's all right, sweetheart." Female. That voice was definitely female … how long had it been since she'd heard a female voice?

"She's blind, like the rest," that was the first man again.

There was a hand on her skin, touching her arm softly. "We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help. Everything's going to be all right." It was the female again – wait, why wasn't she being hurt? Things were getting much too confusing.

The woman spoke again. "Can you understand me?"

Rose opened her mouth but no sound came out. When was the last time she'd even tried to utter anything but a scream? Her tongue seemed to have lost all ability to form words. She shut her mouth and nodded instead.

"Good, you speak English," the man said. His voice was rather sharp, but she could hear something else in it, too.

Something soft was being wrapped around her body. She hadn't felt anything like it since … well, since she could remember.

The man was talking again, though Rose had started to let her attention drift, as she usually did.

"So, what've we got?" The second man had arrived.

"Human, maybe early twenties. Understands English. Blinded, like the rest of them. Fairly unresponsive. Bruises, internal bleeding, broken bones, sexual trauma. But given her physiology, I'd say she's from our time period."

"How is that possible? All of the other slaves were from the next century."

"I don't know, Jack. I'm just the doctor."

And then Rose was screaming, and she didn't know why. But she wasn't just screaming, she was saying one word over and over. "DOCTOR!"

Suddenly hands grasped her shoulders, and she was sure she was going to be hit. "Jesus Christ! Rose?!"

"Doctor," she whimpered. It was suddenly the only word that mattered in the whole world, though she still didn't know why.

She felt herself being lifted off the floor; she was starting to get light-headed.

"It's okay, Rose. We'll find him. Everything's going to be all right," the second man murmured, kissing what was left of her hair. "I've got you."

His voice seemed faintly familiar, but it seemed like nothing could fill the gaping wound inside of her. Something was missing, and she didn't know what it was. She'd forgotten something, and it was important. And she could sense that she was never going to whole again until she found it.

* * *

"So, you know her?"

"Yeah. I … traveled with her."

"Jack, what's going on? I think it's high time you leveled with us."

"Does she have family we should contact?"

"Oh, God. Jackie."

Rose listened to the buzz of voices around her. She nearly panicked at the lack of intense pain; was she dead? She was lying on something soft. Though she normally would have welcomed death, the recent revelation that she was missing something important pushed that feeling aside. She rolled onto her side, groping in the darkness.

She was rewarded with a slight sting and loud crash as her hand knocked something over.

"Rose!" Before she could move again, warm hands closed over hers. "Rose, it's okay. You're safe. Just relax. It's Jack, Rose. Jack Harkness. Remember?"

Rose stilled, trying to remember. She could recall the voice, but not the name or a face. Something warm was dripping on her arm.

"Rose? Can you hear me?"

Rose nodded, deciding that, for whatever reason, this man wasn't going to hurt her.

"Okay, good." His voice was wavering. "Everything's okay, sweetheart. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Owen is taking good care of you; you're gonna get better. I promise." He guided her hands to his face.

It was surprisingly smooth – not like the men before – warm, too. And it was wet, like hers when they'd been hurting her.

_Have they been hurting you, too? _she wondered.

She cried out as pain lanced through her side.

"Christ, Jack, lie her back down. She's still hurt." She recognized that voice from earlier. Gentle hands eased her back onto the soft surface.

Jack's hand still grasped one of hers.

The female voice from earlier floated in. "Shouldn't we contact her family?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah. I don't know if she's going to stop at just slapping me, though."

"What?"

"Nothing, Tosh. Contact Jackie Tyler at the Powel Estates in London."

"What should I tell her?"

"Just say we have her daughter, and she needs to come here ASAP. Except … nicer than that."

"Shouldn't you do it, Jack?" a new female voice asked.

"Haven't actually met her," Jack answered. "Just heard the tales."

Rose felt herself drifting away again and clung on harder to Jack's hand.

"Shh, it's okay, Rose. You're safe. Go back to sleep."

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Jackie." It was Jack's voice but a different hand was grasping hers.

"Has she said anything?"

"Not really, no. She just started screaming for him out of the blue. She seems to understand us, but she's not communicating."

"When I find that man –"

"We'll find him. You said you had her cell phone number, right?"

"Course."

"We'll see if we can triangulate the point it was last used. Since we might be dealing with time travel, I can't make any guarantees …"

"I understand, Captain. You're doing everything you can. Are you sure … she shouldn't be in a proper hospital?"

"I know this isn't exactly what you're used to, but since alien technology was used on her, we can't risk moving her to regular hospital. Dr. Harper is taking great care of her, I promise you."

"What about … the other women?"

"We were able to send many of them home, using escape pods on the ship."

She could hear her mother crying, and Jack's voice moved as he went to comfort her.

_Mum?_

"My baby," Jackie sobbed. "My baby!"

Memories flittered just out of her grasp as she squeezed the hand holding hers.

"Rose! Sweetheart, can you hear me?!"

Rose nodded, not quite aware if her eyes were open or not.

Jackie's weeping continued. "Rose … oh God, Rose … speak to me, sweetheart. Say something!"

Try as she might, Rose couldn't force a sound from her throat. She squeezed her mother's hand again, trying to indicate that she at least understood.

"Why can't she say anything?!"

"Trauma. Conditioning. Screaming for him was probably just a fluke. She'll get there, Jackie. Give her time. There is something I want to know, though." Jack voice was a bit closer now. "Rose? You can just nod or shake your head. Do you know where he is?"

Rose's brow furrowed as she tried to put the pieces together.

"She doesn't understand," Tosh said softly.

"Rose," Jack tried again, "do you know where the Doctor is?"

Rose gasped as images flooded her mind, and the world snapped violently back into place. "Doctor!"

"That's right, Rose. Do you know where he is?"

She shook her head and started to cry.

* * *

Rose's world had changed; it was still permanently in darkness, but now there was much less pain. She was back in her old home with mum, though Jack stayed with them much of the time. She'd learned slowly and painfully how to function while blind and coping with her injuries.

Her memory had repaired somewhat, but Owen said the brain damage was permanent. She had been extremely resistant to any speech therapy. Despite Jack and her mother trying to make her feel at home, some days it seemed as though her tears would never dry or she'd fly into a frustrated rage when only Jack could handle her, calming her with strong, firm hands.

Rose didn't want to learn how to speak or walk with a cane. She wanted to run. Run and find the Doctor. Then everything would be right again. She wasn't sure how she knew this to be true, she only knew that it was.

She could hear her mum crying at night, while she lay awake, staring unseeing at the ceiling. When Jack was there, he would shush her quietly until she could sleep. She was glad that Jack was there to take care of her mum.

She felt useless, listless, paranoid, and angry. Maybe living in a constant monotony of pain had been better than this life.

"Rose."

"Jack?" Even her voice was different now, lower and slightly accented.

"Go to sleep, please. You need to rest."

"You don't," she said stubbornly rolling on her side away from him.

"Rose, what would he think of you now? Giving up? Lashing out? We may never see him again, but that doesn't mean he'd want your life to be like this. I know you can do this, Rose. You've got to try."

"He's coming back," she said with effort.

She heard Jack take a breath. "No he's not, Rose. And you have to learn to live with that."

* * *

_To be continued ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning for this chapter: Angry!Jackie and Emo!Doctor._

_

* * *

_

Two months later …

Jackie Tyler watched unhappily as Jack led her daughter out of the apartment and guided her carefully down the stairs. It hadn't been a good day, and Jack thought that some fresh air might do Rose some good. She had to admit to herself how incredibly grateful she was to have him around. She watched out the window as Jack led Rose to where his car was parked. Her hair – now brown since she no longer dyed it – was a droopy, tangled mess. She didn't wear makeup anymore either. Jackie supposed that since she didn't go out much, it probably didn't matter. But they were all just little things that reminded her that her daughter wasn't the same person anymore.

Rose still talked of the Doctor. The moment Jackie found out the Doctor hadn't been captured along with her, all of Jackie's affection for the man had died. He hadn't saved her, possibly hadn't even looked for her. She tried to see hope the same way her daughter did, but she couldn't. He truly was alien, leaving her in the clutches of monsters and never looking back. Either that or he found out how damaged she was and didn't want to face the guilt or travel with her anymore. She didn't know how to see it any other way. Especially not since he had apparently abandoned Jack as well.

Jackie dropped her mug of tea, hardly noticing as it shattered on the kitchen floor. She knew that sound. The TARDIS was materializing nearby. Despite her shock, she leaned against the counter and forced herself to wait.

It was fortuitous timing that Rose and Jack has just left; she didn't want Rose to see what was going to happen.

The doorbell rang, and she went to the door in a daze.

Before he could get one word out, she punched the Doctor square in the face. He cried out as he stumbled backwards, raising a hand to his bleeding nose.

"Jackie!"

"You rotten bastard! How dare you even _think_ about coming back here! You have no idea what you've done!"

The Doctor stood back up; he looked repentant but surprised. "You already know?"

"Don't you _dare_ play games with me –"

"No, Jackie, wait." He wiped his nose on his sleeve. "How could you know? Tell me what's going on."

"No. I'm not gonna waste my time talking to _you_. Get out of here before they get back. I'm not gonna let you do any more damage."

"They? Who?"

"Cap'n Jack has been staying with us most days, taking care of us. And what've you been doing? Off gallivanting? Conscience finally get to you?"

"I was searching!" The Doctor was going pale, and it wasn't from blood loss.

"Oh really? For what?"

"For Rose, Jackie! Who do you think?!" the Doctor burst out, tears rolling down his face. "I came to tell you I was sorry for breaking my promise! I looked everywhere, I …" He stumbled.

"What … you mean … you really don't know?"

"Jackie, please, forgive me …"

"Rose turned up after an alien spaceship crashed outside Cardiff about two months ago. Torchwood found her and brought her back to me. Jack's just taken her out for a drive."

The Doctor looked up, his face even paler. "What?"

"You 'eard me."

"Rose … is alive?" And then he was crying and hugging her in relief. She rolled her eyes and shoved him off.

"So, you lost her. You've been searchin' for a year."

"Yes!"

"Meanwhile, she's been kidnapped by aliens that raped and tortured her, leavin' my baby blind and brain-damaged. You're all she lives for, the only word she could even say at first. So, I'd say you've done quite enough, Doctor. I don't want you to go near Rose ever again. She needs to get on with her life. Here. On Earth. Do you understand me?"

The Doctor was shivering when she'd finished. He nodded mutely.

"Good. Then get back in your ship and get out of here. And, if you're feeling particularly nice, leave a message for Jack. He's been searchin' for you nonstop, too. He deserves some answers."

The Doctor nodded once again and turned away.

Jackie bit her lip. "Doctor! Wait!"

He froze.

"Can you help her? Maybe … give her back her sight? Use some kind of advanced technology?"

The Doctor looked thoughtful. "It's possible."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No I'm not. Please, Jackie, I owe her at least that much."

"You won't take her away again?"

"No I won't. It's too dangerous. I should travel alone from now on."

"I'm glad we agree."

* * *

Jackie was just getting around to cleaning up the broken mug when Jack and Rose returned.

"We're back!" Jack announced as they entered.

"In the kitchen," Jackie called back. She heard the door to Rose's room slam, which didn't surprise her.

"What happened?"

"Clumsy, is all."

"You're a terrible liar, Jackie. Your hands are shaking. Let me get that." Jack knelt down and swept up the mess, dumping the broken pieces into the trash. "So, what's up?"

Jackie sat down at the kitchen table, looking terribly small. "He's here, Jack."

"What? Who's here?"

"The Pope. Who do you think?!"

"Shh!" Jack joined her at the table, bringing his chair close to hers. "The Doctor?!"

"Yes. Apparently, he's been searching for Rose for a year. I let him have it, let me tell you. I told him to get lost, but … then I asked him if he could help Rose. He said he might be able to. But Jack … I need your help. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. She can't go with him again, even if he can help her."

"Jackie, that's not your choice to make."

"She's my daughter, and she's poorly. That makes it my choice! What if something like this happens again?"

"Rose would still choose to go with him, no matter what."

"Well, it doesn't matter. He won't take her. He feels horrible over what happened, and he says he should travel alone. I need you with me on this, Jack, please. We'll have to convince her to stay, to let him go."

Jack stood up. "I can't do that, Jackie. I'm sorry. Rose may still be having a little trouble communicating, but she can make decisions just fine. If he won't take her, it has to come from him. She won't accept it any other way."

Jackie opened her mouth to argue and abruptly shut it again. "I should just tell 'im to go. After he's talked to you, of course."

"Jackie, don't. Please, you don't understand what this is like."

She stood up, getting in Jack's face. "What I understand is that my daughter is never going to recover from what happened to her on HIS watch! She is physically unable to travel with him, Jack. Don't you think it would be better if she didn't have to come to that conclusion or have him tell her?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Jackie, I'm telling you, you don't understand. Your life changes from the moment he steps into it. Rose isn't adjusting well anyway. Maybe if she gets some closure, she finally will. Or maybe she won't, and she'll spend the rest of it striving to get well again, so she _can_ go with him. Aren't either of those options better than how she is now?"

"Let me think: my daughter, moping for eternity, because he rejected her? I don't think that's better than how she is now. That's worse."

"Okay, you know what? This isn't up to us," Jack stated.

"I knew I should've had him leave while you were out! I should've known you'd side with her!"

"Damn right I would! Someone's got to speak up for her when she can't speak for herself! Jesus Christ, between you and the Doctor, you'd have her whole life written out for her!"

"What the hell is he doing out there?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"No, really! What is the Doctor doing?!"

Jack looked out the window and saw a man in a long brown coat and pinstriped suit. He didn't look the least bit familiar, and yet, Jack knew it was him. The Doctor had tears pouring down his face. Without another word to Jackie, Jack went out the front door and approached him slowly.

"Doctor?"

The Time Lord wiped his eyes. "Captain."

"Look, if I'd known how to contact you, I would've told you about Rose –"

"I know. I … I saw you two return. I almost didn't recognize her."

"I didn't, at first. Not 'til she started screaming for you."

"What've I done?" he whispered.

"Wasn't your fault," Jack said simply. "I'm sure you did everything you could to prevent it and everything you could to find her."

"Jackie's right. I should go."

"Can you help her?"

"Jack –"

"You're really going to condemn her to this life without even trying?"

"She can't come with me, Jack. She said she wanted to stay forever."

"Yep. It's going to break her heart. But at least you might be able to leave her a parting gift. Do that much."

The Doctor nodded, wiping away a few more tears that had escaped.

"And then, once you're done with that …"

"I know. We need to talk, Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose woke up from her nap, suddenly very alert. Something was different, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly, a voice close to her broke the silence. "Rose?"

Her world exploded as she flung herself into the Doctor's arms, sobbing helplessly. It sounded like he was crying, too, even as he shushed her and stroked her hair.

"I'm here," he said. "It's all right. I've got you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The bed dipped as he sat beside, so he could hold her better.

"I knew you'd come," she gasped out. "I told them, but no one would believe me …"

"It's all right, Rose," he murmured, kissing her hair.

"It's not all right!" she shouted. "_I'm_ not all right! And no one would listen! No one would believe you were coming back! And you weren't there; you didn't come. You didn't stop them, and they …" Her voice broke as she grabbed his shirt with both fists and sobbed into it.

"Shh, I'm so sorry. I tried to find you. I've been trying for a whole year, pushing the TARDIS as far as she would go. I never stopped looking you, Rose, not for one second. I had no idea the ship you were on crashed on Earth. I came while you were out with Jack. Your mum decked me, but I think I deserved it."

Rose sniffled and tried to breathe, while deciding whether or not she agreed with her mother for once.

"I won't ask you to forgive me, but … will you come to the TARDIS with me? I want to see if there's anything I can do to help you."

Rose nodded vigorously; she had missed the TARDIS terribly. The Doctor gathered her slimmer frame into his arms and carried her to the ship. She nearly cried with joy as she could hear and feel the TARDIS welcoming her back.

She could smell antiseptic as the Doctor brought her into the medical lab. He laid her down on the exam table and quickly spread a self-heating blanket over her. Normally she hated this room, but she was so happy to be back on the TARDIS that she didn't mind.

She grabbed the Doctor's hand as he moved away. Truthfully, she didn't much care whether she could forgive him or not. She just didn't want him to leave.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm just going to set the machine to scan you, Rose. I'm not going anywhere."

"We're here, too, sweetheart," Jackie said, touching her other arm.

"You won't feel a thing," the Doctor told her, releasing her hand.

"Need any help, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Nope! Everything's under control. The scan should take a few minutes. Try to lie still, Rose."

She wanted to hold his hand again, but she obediently remained still, drinking in the comfort of the TARDIS.

A few minutes later, the machine finished with a beep.

"Well?" Jackie demanded.

Rose winced at her tone.

"Analyzing the results now." Though the Doctor's voice was neutral, Rose could feel the tension in the air. She wanted to tell her mum that the Doctor would make everything all right, and then they would be off among the stars again. But she knew her mother wouldn't understand. "Almost done. I think I should speak to Rose alone."

Rose could feel Jackie's retort even before it started. Jack managed to quiet her and convinced her to let the Doctor deliver the news alone.

The Doctor gently took Rose's hand as the door closed. "Rose … I'm sorry. I can repair some of the damage, but not all of it. You're still going to be blind. I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

Rose was more puzzled than sad. "But … how will I run?"

The Doctor made a soft choking sound. "Rose, you can't come with me. I'm sorry. It's too dangerous, and I couldn't bear it if you got hurt again."

Rose pushed herself up onto her elbows. "I can still run."

"Rose, you can't. Even when you're physically able to run again, you can't see."

She thought for a minute. "Then take me somewhere they can give me new eyes."

"I can't. The hospitals that can do that have strict policies on treating patients from another time period. I wish I could. But … there is something I can do."

"What?"

"I … I could erase your memory. You could forget me entirely and get on with your new life here."

Tears sprang to Rose's eyes. She groped for his arm. "No! I can't forget!"

She could hear him crying softly. "It might … be easier. I remember what Sarah-Jane said, about how hard it was to return to life on Earth after seeing the stars."

Rose sat up and pushed him away violently. "NO! I'm not going to forget you, and I'm not staying here! I'm coming with you! There's nothing for me here!"

"Don't say that. You can still have a brilliant life here –"

Rose shoved herself off the exam table, but she misjudged the height and crashed to the floor.

"Rose!"

She felt his arms around her as she cried. She didn't care if she was pathetic; everything was going so very wrong. "You can't just leave me, please. Don't leave me. I need you. I waited, Doctor. No matter what anyone said, I never stopped believing you'd come. You _can't_ leave …" Rose felt her heart breaking all over again.

He kissed the top of her head, rocking her gently. "You're right. I can't. This is my fault, and I should be the one to take care of you."

"What do you mean?"

He kissed her forehead. "I'll find someplace we can live. I'll look after you. Everything will be all right. Shh, just rest for now. I'll make it right, Rose. I promise."

She was starting to feel tired from the exertion but forced herself awake. "Hang on … you don't mean staying on the TARDIS, do you?"

"No. I mean I'll stop running."

Rose stilled in his arms. "You can't do that. "

"It won't be easy, but I will."

Rose started to cry again. "You can't. I won't let you. People need you, and you need to run."

"This isn't your choice. It's mine, Rose."

She shook her head, sobbing against his chest. "No. I won't let you. I'd never be happy, knowing that I was what kept you from running."

"Rose Tyler … I love you. I want to be with you, even if that means standing still."

She was surprised as his lips pressed down on hers. She allowed herself this moment – this one moment – of pure joy.

When she could breathe again, she spoke. "I love you, too, Doctor. And … that's why I can't let you stop." She felt her heart leap into her throat, but she had to say it before she changed her mind. "I would feel guilty for the rest of my life. Neither of us would be happy."

"But I can't leave you!"

"Help me get better. Stay for a little while. I want to get better so I can do something. Maybe I can work with Jack at Torchwood. I want to be useful. Please? Please don't condemn me to a worthless life."

The Doctor was quiet for a while. "Are you sure it would be worthless if we were together?"

"No. But I don't think it would be happy either. You're a Time Lord, Doctor. I could never ask you to give up what you are."

"There are things we could do. We could find a place to settle down and get jobs. We could still help people, just on a smaller scale."

Rose just smiled gently. "It's not the same, and you know it. I would hold you back. It'll be all right. You can come visit. Bring me souvenirs."

He pulled her close, crying into her hair. "I won't leave you. Not now."

"No," she said softly, calming even as she felt him shaking. "In a while. You'll need to run again, and I won't be able to. And … it's all right."

A sob wrenched from his throat as he held her tighter. "I don't want to be alone."

"You don't have to be. You can find someone to travel with, someone brilliant."

"What if something happens?"

"Believe me, after anyone meets you, they understand the risks. And maybe you can take me out once in a while to somewhere safe?"

"I'll take you wherever you want."

"Promise you'll visit?"

"Can't promise I'll leave yet," he said with a small laugh.

Rose giggled, reaching up to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. "We can still have a life, Doctor. I just can't run with you, and you can't stay still. But we can meet in the middle if we try, yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get you back into bed. I need to run some more tests. Then I think I can repair the damage to your motor function and memory. Walking should be easier after that." He lifted her up, laying her carefully on the bed and tucking the blankets around her. She yawned widely. "You're knackered, aren't you?"

She nodded, reaching out for his hand.

He took hers and kissed it softly. "Then sleep for a bit. Want me to fill in your mother and Jack?"

She nodded again, having run out of words. She hung onto his hand.

"You want me to stay until you're asleep?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

He kissed her forehead. "Then I will."

* * *

_To be continued ..._

_This may have taken quite a different turn than some people expected. But this scene is what turned it from, "Random thing I'm writing because I'm bored and will never post" to "Hey, this is actually interesting! I think I should post this!"_


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor winced as Jackie started shouting again.

"False hope and empty promises! That's all you're givin' her! She deserves better! She deserves a real life!"

"Jackie," Jack said softly, "this is what we wanted. We wanted to see Rose be motivated to get stronger. And I – at least – wanted to see her make a choice about her life. And I think she made the right one. He loves her. He'll keep his promise. She's chosen a life here on Earth. What more do you want?"

"I want HIM out of it!"

"Well, that's not for us to decide. That's between them."

Jackie got in the Doctor's face again. "I swear, if you take her away and _anything_ happens to her –"

"It won't," the Doctor stated. "I won't take her anywhere dangerous. I promise. I wouldn't risk it, not after what's happened."

Jack put his hands on Jackie's shoulders, leading her towards the door. "Jackie, just take some time to digest it all. It will work out."

"Jack?" the Doctor called.

"Yeah?"

"We still need to talk."

"Yeah, we do. I'll be right back."

* * *

"You can't tell her, Jack," the Doctor said after his explanation. "She can never know."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're going to lie to her? If she stays here, especially if she ends up working with Torchwood, she's probably going to find out. What do you want me to tell her?"

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm not sure yet. But she's been through enough. She shouldn't have to carry that guilt."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Thanks for telling me."

"Thank you for taking care of her. And Jackie."

"So, you can help her get better?"

The Doctor nodded. "The TARDIS has the technology to repair most of the damage. And I've got a dermal regenerator somewhere to erase the last of the scars. I wish –" He cut himself off, leaning against the console.

Jack stepped forward, handing him a mobile phone. "Here. It's loaded with all the numbers you'll need. Me, my team, Torchwood 1, Jackie, and UNIT. We can coordinate in case … there's ever a next time. Don't go it alone. Please."

The Doctor nodded again. "Thank you."

"So, what happened to you?" Jack asked. "How did you get separated?"

The Doctor started pacing madly around the control room. "Rose must have told you."

"She tried, but some of the details are a little fuzzy for her. And … it would probably be good for you to get it off your chest."

The Doctor sighed, flopping down in the pilot's chair. "It was a nightmare, Jack."

"Where were you?"

"I took Rose to the Deliktret Marketplace. I mean, it's certainly a lively place, but I … she –"

Jack smiled gently. "Did she wander off?"

"No! I told her to absolutely stay by my side! It was just so sudden! I couldn't even sense it coming. In all the hustle and bustle, the Izogreds landed and managed to cast a graviton net into the crowd. She was just inches away from me, but she was caught in it, and I wasn't. I was right at the edge of it. They caught about a hundred people. There was mass panic and hysteria. I told her –" His voice broke. "I told her to sit tight, and I'd get her out. But as I moved to help, the net sent out a Fayon pulse."

Jack winced. "How big?"

"Everyone within a one kilometer radius. Even works on Time Lords, apparently. I was out for fifteen seconds. When I came to, they were gone. The pulse also wiped the transport records, so the locals couldn't figure out where they came from or where they'd gone. I went back to the TARDIS, but she was within the radius, too. It took at least twenty minutes to get her ready to fly. But we couldn't track them either. I … I've never been so close to crossing my own timeline as I was then. I knew what would happen to her; it was happening even as I was searching.

"I followed reports of other such occurrences, but I never got there in time. I kept trying to get there before they would land, but something kept the minutes right before the abductions time-locked. The Izogreds have their claws on some technology ahead of their time."

Jack frowned. "It definitely sounds like it."

"And … that's been my life," the Doctor said, waving his hand vaguely. "Just running, searching … losing hope. Slaves of the Izogreds don't have long life expectancies. I tried to appeal directly to their government, but of course, they denied everything. I came to a point where I decided that Jackie deserved to know. I was planning to just keep searching until I at least found out Rose's fate."

"I was right. You did everything you could. Well, aside from calling us."

"I didn't exactly have a reason to feel warm and fuzzy about Torchwood."

"No, but you could have tried to find _me_."

"I didn't know you had access to any more resources than I did, Jack. I'm … look, I'm sorry that I ran away from you. You've got every reason to be angry with me. I just couldn't … and I had to save Rose after she consumed the Vortex. But that doesn't make it right."

"So, how do you manage being around me now?"

"Honestly, I was a bit surprised when I landed that I could sense you weren't far. But the TARDIS and I are so frazzled that it didn't seem to bother us as much. And with repeated exposure, I'm sure we'll both adjust our perceptions." He paused, leaning against the console and not looking at Jack. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you … did you tell Rose I'd done the same to her? Abandoned her?"

"Not really. But … I didn't give her any assurances you'd be back either."

"Understandable."

"I figured there was something going on. I knew how you felt about her – hell, how we both felt about her."

The Doctor whirled to face him. "You haven't – I mean, you're not –"

Jack looked insulted. "Of course not! She's in no condition for that. Everything's been platonic." Jack folded his arms, looking down at the floor. "After everything that's happened, that's still what you think of me?"

"Jack, I didn't mean like that. I really didn't! I just … I – we, er, I didn't want to get in the way if you two were …"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You said it?"

The Doctor tried to play innocent. "What?"

Jack shook his head. "Lucky, lucky girl. Look, can you keep an eye on everything here? I need to go out for a bit."

The Doctor nodded, absently fiddling with dials on the console. "Of course."

"Don't go to Jackie until she comes to you. You're liable to get hit again."

"I know."

* * *

Jack returned about an hour later with takeaway for dinner. After running some more tests, Rose and the Doctor returned to the Tyler home to eat. It was an awkward, nearly silent dinner. Rose was feeling overwhelmed and not terribly hungry; Jack was still feeling a bit resentful; the Doctor was guilty about both of them; and Jackie was still glaring daggers at the Doctor the whole time.

Immediately after the meal, the Doctor announced that he was retiring to the TARDIS to prepare the equipment for the next day.

"Doctor? Can I sleep in my old room on the TARDIS?"

"Of course, Rose," he replied. "I didn't touch it; everything should be the same."

"Oi! How do I know you won't go flyin' off with my baby?!" Jackie snapped.

Before anyone else could intervene, the Doctor replied smoothly, "Of course, you're welcome to stay as well, Jackie. The TARDIS has many guest bedrooms, some of them quite luxurious. I'd be honored."

Jackie huffed. "I doubt that, but I will take you up on it. There isn't … a weird alien loo, is there?"

"No, no worries. Come on, I'll help you get settled," Jack offered, ushering her towards her bedroom to pack a bag.

"Can Jack stay, too?" Rose asked.

"Sure, yeah," the Doctor answered. He wanted her to feel as safe and comfortable as possible. He cleared his throat. "His old room is still there, too."

Jack grinned before disappearing through the doorway. "Sounds like a TARDIS sleepover to me."

* * *

The Doctor and Jack were elbow-deep in electronics when Rose's screams pierced the air. The Time Lord dropped what he was doing.

"It's just a nightmare!" Jack shouted after him, trying to disentangle himself.

The Doctor threw open the door to Rose's room, turning on the light.

Rose was crying and thrashing in her blankets. He stepped towards her, trying to calm her flailing limbs.

"Rose, I'm here. Wake up; you're dreaming," he said soothingly.

Rose awoke with a strangled cry, sitting straight up. The Doctor sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm here. It's all right. I've got you."

She clung to him and cried into his shoulder. There had been occasions during their travels together when she would have nightmares, and he would hold her until she calmed down. But this was different. She was shivering uncontrollably and crying as if her heart had been ripped out. He supposed, in a way, it had been.

Jack hovered in the doorway. Clearly, he was used to these nightly occurrences. The Doctor looked up at him for help, but the human just shrugged.

"You just have to hold her 'til it stops. Sometimes, it's like part of her mind is still … back there."

The Doctor was repulsed by that idea and held Rose tighter, murmuring soothing words to her. "I've got you, Rose. You're safe on the TARDIS with me and Jack and your mum. Even an army couldn't get through those doors, remember?" His words had no effect, so he simply stopped talking and rocked her back and forth slowly. Jack disappeared from the doorway and returned a little later with three cups of tea and a box of tissues.

Rose's gut-wrenching sobs finally eased as Jack set the tea tray on her bedside table. The Doctor stroked her hair, tucking it behind her ears so he could see her face. "There we are, love. Come on, Jack brought you some tea."

"Jack?" Rose groped out for him, and he took her hand in both of his.

"It's okay, Rose. We're here. C'mon, have some tea before it gets cold." He slowly placed the tea cup into her hand.

"Do you want something to help you sleep?" the Doctor asked as he watched her drink.

Rose shook her head.

"She doesn't like the way she feels afterwards," Jack explained, also sitting on the bed. He handed the Doctor his tea and took the last cup for himself.

Rose blew on her tea and sipped it slowly. "Not quite like the old days."

Jack noted the pained look on the Doctor's face. "No, but that doesn't mean that three of us can't still spend time together, right?" Jack ventured.

"Right," the Doctor agreed, looking relieved. He kissed the top of Rose's head. "We can make new memories, love. The three of us, whenever you want."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the Time Lord. "What, seriously?"

Rose turned her head from side to side, as if she were looking between them. "Why wouldn't he be serious?"

The Doctor winced. "I, um …"

Jack leaned in and kissed her temple. "Nothing, sweetheart. It's all right."

"Don't lie to me, Jack," she warned, sloshing her tea a bit. "What did you mean?"

"He doesn't trust me right now, Rose," the Doctor answered. "I … on the Game Station, I left him behind. I knew he was still alive, and I left him."

"What?! Why did you do that?! _How_ could you do that?!"

Jack grabbed her tea before she dropped it. "Rose, I'm still a little mad at him, but I'll get over it. He apologized."

Rose turned to face the Doctor. "No, we're not just going to let that slide. No wonder he didn't think you were coming back! You left him! Why did you do that?!"

"Because I can't die, Rose," Jack answered, setting his tea down.

"Jack …" the Doctor warned.

Jack ignored him and took Rose by the shoulders to face him. "I can't die. And to a Time Lord, that's like nails down a chalkboard times a million. He couldn't be around me. Something … happened on the Game Station, and now I can't die. Ever. I hardly even age. I landed back on earth in the 19th century and have been living here since, waiting for him."

"Can it be fixed?"

"Unfortunately, no," the Doctor answered.

"So, that's why you don't sleep much?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "Don't need as much now."

Rose started to cry again and held her arms out to Jack. He hugged her tightly.

The Doctor cleared his throat nervously and stood up, debating whether to give them some time alone. He had known Rose would react this way if she ever found out he had done. But it was made all the worse that she had to learn of it in her current condition. He swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, looking down at his companions. "To both of you. I'm sorry."

Rose pulled away slightly from Jack. "Then don't just stand there and come here."

The Doctor blinked and then set down his tea, going around to the other side of the bed to sit behind them. He put one arm around Rose, and after a moment's hesitation, the other around Jack. Rose put an arm around the Doctor, pulling insistently closer until the three of them formed a tight knot.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor repeated, leaning his head against hers.

"Never again?" she asked.

"Never," he confirmed. The moment he said it, he felt Jack hiccup and shudder, burying his face in Rose's shoulder.

Rose's hand bumped into his as she stroked Jack's back, murmuring to him. "Team TARDIS, Jack. Even if we can't run together, we'll never run away."

"Didn't think – it would still hurt," Jack managed, his voice breaking.

The Doctor closed his eyes and threaded his fingers into Jack's hair. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry. It would have been different if you'd run into me first, but you found Rose and had to take care of her. It must have been like watching me to do the same thing to someone else."

Jack nodded. "A bit like that, yeah."

"Well, no more leaving," Rose ordered, lightly bumping her chin against the Doctor's head for emphasis. "No one gets left."

"Yes, ma'am," Jack answered.

_Sometimes I think this is why I shouldn't have companions_, the Doctor thought. _I make such a mess, and they have to pick up the pieces. _He opened his eyes, looking at the two of them. _Then again, this is also why I do have companions. For moments like this to remember when the loneliness is unbearable_.

Despite his claim that he didn't require much sleep, he could tell that Jack was exhausted. He probably wouldn't have been so emotional if he wasn't.

"Come on, you two," the Doctor murmured. "You need some sleep."

Surprisingly, Jack didn't argue as he guided them both to lie down. Unsurprisingly, they pulled him down between them. He smiled to himself as Jack pulled the blanket over all of them. The Doctor let each of them rest in the crook of one arm.

Rose snuggled into his shoulder and was back asleep in seconds. Jack took a little bit longer, tear tracks still evident on his face. The Doctor could feel the tension in his frame, as he twitched, hovering on the edge of sleep.

Feeling unusually affectionate, the Doctor leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's forehead. "I'm here, lad. Get some sleep."

Jack's body relaxed as he finally dropped down into sleep.

The Doctor smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

_To be continued ..._


	5. Chapter 5

Jack couldn't recall the last time he had felt so rested. He woke up slowly, enjoying the sensation of being warm and comfortable. He slitted his eyes open and smiled as he saw that the Doctor and Rose were still asleep. He blinked slowly, thinking of how many times he had wished a reunion like this was possible.

Rose was still snuggled up against the Doctor, sleeping peacefully for a change. The Doctor was flat out with his head tilted back, snoring softly. Jack felt his smile grow; it was rare to see the Doctor sleep like that.

For his own part, he had obviously tried to get closer to the Doctor in his sleep. He was facing towards him, with one arm and one leg slung over him.

Unfortunately, it was not to last.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOT DOING!" Jackie screeched.

Rose and the Doctor were startled awake.

"Jackie, nothing happened," Jack said calmly. "Only sleeping. I promise."

Rose squeaked and doubled over giggling.

* * *

Within the next few days, Jack had gone to Cardiff and back to check in with Torchwood. The Doctor had Rose doing high-tech physical therapy to get her mobility back to normal. He was also doing meditations with her to repair her memory. Though it was far faster than normal rehab, Rose still grew frustrated easily.

The Doctor suggested they take a break and led her to the kitchen for tea.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as he bustled about the kitchen. "I just … I had this idea in my head that as soon as you came back, I could get out of here. I guess I'm still trying to adjust to being … trapped."

"Rose, you're not trapped. Once you're better, believe me, I will find the best technology to help you function on your own. You'll be able to walk down the street, work a computer, hold a job, you will be as normal as possible. You won't be trapped. Just because I can't get you new eyes doesn't mean I can't cheat and get you the best tech to help you."

She giggled a bit at that as she sipped the cup of tea he had placed in her hands. "That should be fun to explain. 'Blimey, that's fancy! Where'd you get that?' 'Tokyo a thousand years from now!'"

The Doctor laughed. "I'm sure you'll think of something." He set down a plate of sandwiches in front of her. He took her hand and guided it to the pile.

Rose selected a sandwich and nibbled on it thoughtfully.

The Doctor cleared his throat nervously. "You know … we could … cheat."

Rose drew her brows together and swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't have to be trapped. We could go … elsewhere while you finish recovering. We could come right back; your mum will hardly know we were gone! I know some places that are completely safe and absolutely – Rose?"

She placed her sandwich back down and held her face in her hands, crying.

He stood and bent down to hug her tightly. "What's wrong?"

"You'd do that? Take me on a trip?"

"Of course. I'm not much of one for lying around a resort, but I've heard it does wonders for recovery. A change of scenery will help."

Rose turned and hugged him back, nodding.

He kissed her hair. "Where do you want to go? Seaside? Space spa? Mountain hideaway? Intergalactic cruise?"

"Can Jack come? He needs a rest, too."

"You're right. He does. We can ask him."

"Ask me what?" Jack frowned at the scene. "What's wrong?"

Rose smiled in what she hoped was his direction. "Nothing. The Doctor just offered to take me somewhere to finish recovering. Will you come with us?"

Jack's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the Doctor. "Really?"

The Doctor stood up, letting Rose keep hold of his hand. "Yup. We're planning to come right back, so Jackie will hardly know we've gone. Same thing goes for Torchwood."

"And you need a break, Jack," Rose added.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno … I don't want to be a third wheel."

The Doctor blushed slightly.

"You wouldn't be," Rose replied. "It won't be like that. Please?"

A grin pulled at the corner's of Jack's mouth. "All right. But I'm going to have feed some story to your mother; she's going to hear the TARDIS engines. You go pack while I distract her."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed. "_Allons-y_!"

* * *

Rose sighed happily as she lay on the soft bed, letting the Doctor guide her leg through her exercises. She could hear and smell the ocean through the open balcony doors.

"You were right, Doctor. This is just what I needed."

"Occasionally, I have been known to have a good idea from time to time," he said, smiling down at her.

"Can you see Jack out there?"

The Doctor peered down at the beach. He chuckled. "He's trying to relax, but he's nearly being mobbed by some lovely young ladies."

Rose giggled. "You should go rescue him."

The Doctor snorted. "I think Jack can handle it."

"Well, yeah, but he might actually like to relax for a change, instead of being mobbed. He's changed since you last saw him, Doctor. I'm glad he … never mind."

The Doctor paused. "What?"

"He was bitter, Doctor. Most times, he managed not to let it show, but he was angry and bitter, and now I know why. It's nice to see it start to melt a bit." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I still say you should rescue him."

The Doctor let go of her leg. "All right, what do you want me to do?"

Jack had to admit that there were plenty of times in his life when he didn't mind being surrounded by a group of scantily-clad women. It's just that this wasn't one of them. He wanted to come to the sixth moon of Dalenpen to relax. It wasn't an easy thing for him to do, and he hadn't had a chance in years. But the moment he set foot on the beach, he was swamped.

Then he heard a familiar voice calling down to him. "Jack!"

He looked up and felt his jaw go slack at the site of the Doctor leaning on the railing wearing only a towel. Words completely failed him.

"Jack, if you don't leave those lovely ladies alone, I'm going to have to personally come down there and teach you a lesson, is that clear?" His tone was commanding, but he was grinning.

"Oh my God, is that your boyfriend?" one of the younger girls cooed.

"He's gorgeous!"

"You haven't been telling people you're single again, have you?" the Doctor called down.

Jack grinned back as the girls started to disperse, pointing and giggling. "Of course not, sweetie!" he called back. "Do you need me to come upstairs and rub your back?"

Though most people had stopped staring, the Doctor blushed, and shouted back, "Later!" before disappearing back into the room.

Finally alone, Jack laughed softly to himself as he stretched out on the sand and soaked up the sun.

* * *

"How was that?" the Doctor asked Rose.

Rose was giggling uncontrollably. "That was brilliant! I wish I could have seen his face!"

"I think I managed to throw him off guard for a second there," the Doctor said, pulling his clothes back on. He sat down on the bed and tickled her, eliciting more giggling. "I must love you," he murmured, kissing her hair. "I'd do anything to make you smile."

Rose sighed contentedly, wrapped up in his arms. She allowed herself to forget everything that had happened, if only for a few moments.

She felt the Doctor slump and then twitch.

And then it hit her that he was the one that needed rest more than any of them.

"Doctor? I've got the idea now. I can do these exercises on my own. Why don't you get a bit of kip?"

"Me? Take a nap? I slept last night!"

"But you're exhausted. You nodded off a second ago."

"I – er."

"Right, come on you, under the covers." Using only touch, she managed to get him under the covers and spread them over him. "I promise I'll finish my exercises while you get some rest."

"And no wandering off?"

"Of course. No wandering off."

* * *

The Doctor was still sleeping when Jack returned to the room an hour later. Rose had finished her physical therapy and was working her way slowly through a simple book in Braille. The Doctor's return had prompted her to start learning it in earnest.

Rose pressed a finger to her lips and pointed in the direction of the bedroom.

"He asleep?" Jack whispered.

Rose nodded. "Yeah. He's exhausted."

"I hear that." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna take a shower. I saw in the hotel guide that they have a really nice restaurant here. We should go tonight."

Rose self-consciously touched her messy hair. "I don't know, Jack."

He placed a hand on top of hers. "You won't be alone. We'll be right there with you. It's time you started living again, Rose. And you know it."

"I just … I don't know if I'm ready."

"How about this. We'll go down to the bar for drinks, and if you're not feeling it, we can come back up here and order room service."

She grasped his hand. "I'm scared, Jack. In so many ways. I'm afraid something will happen, and I'm just … I shut everything down, because it hurt too much. I'm scared to go back out there."

He stroked her hair. "It's okay. Isn't that what this whole trip is about? Recovering?"

"Yes," she whispered, feeling a tear run down her cheek. "But … I can't rush it, Jack."

He kissed her forehead. "Okay. We can wait 'til your ready."

"What was I thinking, Jack? I thought the Doctor would come back, and I'd be ready to run. I don't even want to go outside."

Jack knelt in front of the chair and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Rose. I know that this is hard. It's forcing you to realize how your life has changed."

"You mean what I let myself become," she said bitterly.

"I'm not blaming you. I wouldn't do that. Truthfully, I got frustrated with you at times, but you've got another chance now. Let's try to make the most of it, okay?"

She nodded, crying the last of her tears into his shoulder. He stroked her back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"Hey, none of that. I told you, I don't blame you." When she was calm again, he released her, tucking her hair behind her ears. "All right?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. I'm gonna jump in the shower."

She nodded again. "Jack? I don't think I ever said thank you for everything you've done."

"Yeah, you did. Last night. When you stood up for me. That's all the thanks I needed."

* * *

When Jack went into the bedroom of the suite, he wasn't surprised to see the Doctor lying on the bed with his eyes wide open.

Jack closed the door. "Somehow I knew you wouldn't stay asleep through that."

"I didn't realize she was …"

"Scared?"

"Maybe this was all a mistake, Jack. We've taken her away from everything she knows."

"No, you were right. A change of scenery is a good idea. Her mood's already improved a bit. When we brought her home, it took a long time before she even let me take her out for a drive. She's come a ways since then, but you're going to have to be patient with her. She's not used to going out or interacting with other people yet. But this is as good a place as any to learn, right?"

The Doctor sat up, rubbing his hands over his face. "I suppose so."

"You know … although I have more than my fair share of them, I think now is not the time for secrets. Go out there and tell you overheard. Talk to her about it. I know it goes against your modus operandi, but give it a shot."

The Doctor smiled slightly. "I think you might be in danger of getting sensible in your old age, Captain."

Jack laughed lightly. "Maybe so. But not everything about me's changed." And with that, he let his swim trunks drop to the floor.

* * *

The Doctor emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later. He winced as he noticed how Rose straightened and tensed immediately.

"Jack?"

"No, it's me, love," he responded, sitting on the arm of the chair. "Jack is in the shower now that he's done causing trouble for the moment."

Rose giggled at the thought.

"How's the book going?"

"Not bad. It's nice to be able to relax a little and concentrate. I just … it was so much harder while I waiting for you."

"I know," he told her, bending to kiss the top of her head. "Rose … I overheard what you said to Jack when he came in."

Rose blushed darkly and closed the book. "I'm sorry. You must be disappointed."

"What? No! Never! Don't be ridiculous. Rose, it's completely understandable. I just want to help you. If you're going to live a normal life, you're going to have to be able to set a foot outside."

"I know," she replied, holding back her tears. "I just don't know where to start."

He took her hand. "I do. Come on."

She set her book down and let him lead her to the open balcony. She hesitated before going through the doorway. "Can anyone see us?"

"It's not impossible, but the beach is mostly empty. Trust me."

Rose stepped forward, feeling the warm sea breeze envelope her. "Doctor, I trust you with my life. It's other people I can't trust."

"You've got to try and remember the numbers. In the real world, most people are not out to do you any harm. When you're running with me, it's easy to forget that. You know what's strange, though? Even after all that jeopardy, you didn't become jaded about people. I know you were a bit more naïve then. You didn't know what … some people are capable of." He hugged her from behind, holding her tight. "But you have to try and put things back in perspective, Rose. Most people are not out to hurt you."

She nodded, letting the sea breeze ruffle her messy hair. "Thank you for bringing me here, Doctor. I just … Jack's right. I've got a long way to go."

The Doctor squeezed her affectionately. "We'll get you there together."

* * *

_To be continued ..._


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Rose was already showing improvement. Jack was glad he had come with them. It warmed his heart to see Rose come back to life, after seeing her at her worst.

The Doctor was incredibly patient with her, teaching her how to organize her things so she could find them by touch and how to navigate meals. When Jack questioned why he didn't just give her the gadgets they both knew would help, the Doctor explained that he wanted her to learn how to manage without, in case she ever needed to.

It was more than obvious that the Doctor was taking his job of teaching her how to function on her own seriously. Almost too seriously at times. Despite the luxurious surroundings, Jack sometimes had to drag the two of them down to the beach, out for a walk, or into town for a shopping trip.

He tried to time it so that they would go out when there were fewer people around. Rose was still fairly jumpy, but they were working on it.

"Remember the odds, Rose," the Doctor kept telling her. "You can be alert and aware of people around you but try not to be suspicious without cause."

Rose was clinging to the Doctor's arm as they walked back into the hotel. "I can't … I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead as they walked to the lift. "Don't be sorry."

"I just … I can't stop thinking about what it will be like without either of you here, and I …" She jumped as she the lift dinged.

Inspiration struck Jack as they stepped into the lift. He quickly hit the button before the Doctor could.

The Time Lord looked at Jack confusedly. "What are you doing? We need to go up."

"No we don't. We're taking a detour. We're all in serious need of relaxation. I'm taking you two to the spa."

* * *

About half an hour later, the three of them were all lying on soft beds face down, receiving an expert Shintasquan massage.

"Ohhhh, see, who has good ideas?" Jack said as the masseuse ran two of her four hands down his back firmly.

"Mmm … brilliant, actually," Rose replied. "Don't you agree, Doctor?"

"Mmph," the Doctor responded.

Rose giggled. "He's gonna nod off."

"Eh, let him," Jack muttered.

"Not asleep," the Doctor objected, though he sounded rather groggy. "It's been a good century since I've had a massage, that's all."

"I've never done this with friends before," Rose commented.

"Like it?" Jack asked, closing his eyes.

"Definitely."

* * *

After the massage, Jack managed to shoo the Doctor off, telling him that he and Rose were going to enjoy further amenities of the spa, and he would just get bored.

"I can't remember the last time I had a manicure," Rose stated as the technician expertly massaged her hands. "God, my nails must look awful."

"Doesn't matter. We'll have you polished and perfect when we're done," Jack told her from the next chair. It had been a while since he had indulged in such things either.

"I can't thank you enough, Jack. I feel so much better."

Jack grinned. "I can tell. You're almost glowing. You just need to try and concentrate on the present. No one is going to leave you alone until you're ready, okay?"

Rose nodded. "I know."

"So … how about we go out tonight? It's the middle of the week here, so it shouldn't be too busy."

Rose nodded again. "Okay. But … where are we going? I don't know if I have anything to wear."

Jack smirked. "Let me handle that."

* * *

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked when they returned to their quiet room hours later.

"I sent him on an errand. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Jack, I don't know about this …"

"Please trust me, Rose. It'll be good for all involved. Ah, good. It's been delivered."

"What has?"

"Your dress." He led her over to the bed and guided her hands as she unzipped the bag. It was a deep purple color that would set off her eyes beautifully. But since she couldn't see that, he took her hand in his and ran it down the dress. He could see her eyes light up as they touched the smooth, satin fabric. He guided her hand down the plunging neckline of the halter to the cluster of pastel crystals that held the gathering of the material before it draped down the skirt.

"It's beautiful," Rose breathed. She paused. "Isn't it?"

Jack smiled. "I think you can tell."

She grinned. "Well, how do I know you're not colorblind? It could be plaid for all I know!"

Jack laughed. "Fair enough. It's a deep purple. Perfect for you."

Rose touched her hair nervously. "Jack, do you think he'll even notice?"

"Believe me, even the Doctor is not _that_ oblivious. And if he is, he'll hear from me."

* * *

"Will you stop complaining? You're as bad as a little kid!" Jack exclaimed, trying to get the Doctor to put on the outfit he had purchased.

"What's wrong with my regular suit?"

"It's not a regular night. We're going out for a special dinner. Now get dressed, or I will do it myself!"

The Doctor sighed, motioning for Jack to turn around. "Why is tonight special anyway?"

"Because Rose needs it."

The Doctor was quiet for a moment. "You don't think it's going well, do you?"

"I did not mean that as a criticism. I think she's doing fantastic, given everything she's been through, and you're amazing with her. I'm just trying to help."

"You're brilliant," the Doctor told him, pulling on the dark purple dress shirt Jack had selected. "You know how to help her feel safe and happy. I think things would be a lot more stressful if you weren't here to make us take 'study' breaks."

"Time was, she would've been the one telling you to stop being so serious."

"A lot can happen in a year."

"Yeah. You decent?"

"Yes."

Jack turned back around and admired his choices as the Doctor shrugged into the perfectly tailored charcoal suit jacket.

The Doctor fiddled with the open collar of the shirt. "Tie?"

"Nope."

"No tie? I thought you said this was supposed to be special!"

"Trust me, you look great. I'll get Rose. Try to tame the hair a bit, okay?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he ducked into the bathroom. His hair was being particular resistant tonight, so he sighed a little, nicking a bit of Jack's hair gel to get it to sit down more easily.

"Doctor?"

The Time Lord went back into the bedroom and stopped short at what he saw. He blinked a few times, trying to reconcile the girl that had been on his arm that afternoon with the elegant woman in front of him. Her stunning purple dress plunged daringly at the neckline but was appropriately snug everywhere else. Brown hair was gracefully pulled back from her face and arranged in a messy knot at the base of her neck. A few loose strands had been curled and framed one side of her face. She was wearing makeup for the first time since their reunion.

She looked different, so different from the girl who had rescued him from the Nestene consciousness. But she was still his Rose. Still had that full mouth and those amazing dark brown eyes, even if they were staring at a point past his left shoulder.

Rose turned her head, trying to listen. "Doctor?"

He blushed furiously as he realized he hadn't said anything in at least thirty seconds. "Rose, you look … stunning."

She flushed slightly. He could tell she was still feeling a bit self-conscious. "This was all Jack's idea."

"Oh, I know," he replied, stepping towards her and taking both her hands. "He even got me in on it, too." He guided her hands to his suit jacket and smiled a little as she ran her hands over the new suit.

Her hands traveled to his crisp new shirt. "What color is it?"

"It's a dark purple. We look good together."

And then she smiled, and the Doctor realized that Jack had been right about everything.

Jack had contemplated letting the two of them have a romantic dinner alone together. But in the end, he decided that it would be too much pressure on Rose. In this case, a third wheel was needed to lighten the mood and make sure that Rose felt as safe and relaxed as possible. He could do that.

He leaned against the wall and waited for the two of them to finish gaping at each other and join him in the hallway.

A moment later, the door opened, and a slightly flushed Doctor ushered Rose into the hall.

Jack grinned. "Everybody happy?"

Rose giggled. "Yes." She turned her head towards the Doctor. "Is Jack dressed up, too?"

The Doctor hadn't taken the time to notice earlier, since the two of them had been arguing. He was surprised to see that Jack had changed into an emerald green shirt and crisp white linen suit. It made his eyes look even more blue than usual. "Uh, yes. Yes, he has."

"Feelin' a bit Michael Westin tonight," Jack said with a smirk. He knew he looked good, and the Doctor had actually noticed.

Rose giggled as she linked arms with each of her men. "Who's that?"

"Fictional American spy. He works in Miami, so he needs to look awesome without overheating."

Rose let her hand wander over the linen suit. "Ooh, very chic."

"Altogether, we look make a pretty good-looking bunch," Jack stated.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but he was smiling and so was Rose. In fact, she was practically glowing. Jack chuckled to himself, pleased that his plan appeared to be working.

* * *

Rose was apprehensive about eating in front of other people in a fancy restaurant. But with only minor, murmured instructions from the Doctor, she was doing brilliantly. Even though she couldn't see the beautiful dining room with its romantic lighting, she could hear the clinking of fine silverware, feel the crisp table linens, taste the gourmet food, and hear the swishing of dresses as people passed their table on their way to the dance floor.

She almost didn't need to see it; she could picture it so clearly in her mind. Though she did miss being able to see the Doctor's face as he laughed. The only insecurity that still showed was when she would occasionally reach out for the Doctor's hand, who was always quick to grab hers and squeeze it reassuringly.

"Hmm, you're not gonna be able to move after eating that," Jack remarked after the waiter had taken their dessert orders.

"I know," Rose replied. "I couldn't help it! It just sounds so delicious!"

"Well, then I'll have to take my chances now and ask you to the dance floor before you can't stand up," Jack announced, pushing back his chair.

Rose felt a wave of anxiety run through her frame but when she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder, she pushed her fear away. She trusted Jack. She smiled and held out her hand until he took it. She stood up, enjoying the feel of the high heels Jack had picked out; she couldn't recall the last time she had worn any.

Jack tucked her arm under his, and she matched him step for step to the dance floor.

"So, did the Doctor look more worried or jealous?" she asked as her heels clicked on the wood floor.

Jack chuckled. "Pretty good mix of both. But I knew he wouldn't ask first, and I didn't want to miss the chance."

"Thank you for everything, Jack," she said as he guided her to a traditional dance hold. "It's been a wonderful evening."

He kissed her forehead. "You're welcome." They swayed slowly to the music, which was sounded completely other-worldly and, yet still a little romantic.

"So … how do I know if we're doing the right dance?"

"Rose, since when does that matter to you? Are you having fun?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Then just relax and enjoy it. Don't worry about being correct all the time."

"It's a little hard not to."

He kissed her forehead again. "It's more important that you feel confident and comfortable. Then it will seem like you do everything effortlessly."

Rose giggled. "So, you're saying I think too much?"

Jack laughed. "In a way, yes."

"Well, what am I going to do when you're not here to tell me to stop?"

"Oh, you'll have a good tape running in your head of Things Jack Would Say by the time I'm done with you."

"May I cut in?" the Doctor's voice gently interrupted.

Rose felt herself blushing.

"She thought you'd never ask," Jack said, transferring Rose's hand to the Doctor's.

She heard Jack step away as she and the Doctor swayed gently to the music. "It's been a long time since we've danced."

"Too long," the Doctor said, pulling her in closer.

She closed her eyes, letting her cheek rest against his chest.

"I know I've already said it, but you look so beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you want, Rose? Anything you need? Anything you want me to say?"

She swallowed, trying not to cry. "No, Doctor. This is perfect."

* * *

_Eventually, there will be a final part to this! Thanks for reading._


End file.
